hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Barachi
BIOGRAPHY www.BARACHI.com Intuitively melding the interstellar sonics of today’s cutting edged Hip Hop Soul-Pop with the straight-to-the-heart simplicity of vintage love songs from the golden radio era of R&B, Doo Wop and Rock & Roll, singer, songwriter, producer Barachi has hit upon a smooth modern sound to seduce lovers the world over. His debut project, Therapy – bowing as a 5-song EP and a visual album – takes its name from how Barachi vows to make his fans feel whenever they hear his music. “My songs and my sound are Feel Good music — that helps someone feel better, grow stronger, etc.,” Brooklyn-born and Miami-raised Barachi explains. “When you’re not feeling right in your heart or mind, you go to a therapist to help you feel better. That’s why I call my album Therapy. My music can be a vehicle for people to feel better, be positive, love each other and live well. My music has no color line. Any age, nationality or group of people is free to fall in love to my special feel for the old school and new school of music combined.” At the core of Barachi’s Therapy are intoxicating love songs like the heartfelt “U Got Me,” the dreamy, piano-punctuated “Tell Me,” the sunny sing-a-long “Yours” and the deep space sonata “Me & U,” the latter containing the couplets that best sum up the love-as-medicine healing mission of the project as a whole: No, don’t be afraid I’ll shelter you from the rain Yeah, sometimes you a pain You so crazy but I’ll keep you sane Girl, we got something special Darlin’, you’re so mine … and vice versa Barachi co-composed and co-produced every song on Therapy with High Volume (Gucci Mane, Jason Derulo, Busta Rhymes) and newcomer Exly. The sound was mixed to sparkling perfection by 5-time Grammy-winner Fabian Marasciullo whose string of credits since 1999 read like an absolute who’s who of Pop, R&B and Hip Hop, making him the ideal aural painter to sculpt Barachi’s songs into mini masterpieces. Barachi’s debut will also shimmer visually thanks to Dame Pierre who is directing 9 stunning videos for his EP and album plus unprecedented short and feature films. Barachi’s career is guided by worldwide manager Lindsay Guion for GMUSIC who similarly directed Ginuwine and D’Angelo. Finest of all the tunes on his impressive debut is the one that detours from romance to spark a more profound train of thought. Entitled “Important” and featuring lovely guitar by Isaiah Sharkey (D’Angelo, John Mayer), the number is a gently sobering reality check that reprises the timeless wake-up call to live righteously in the face of all for tomorrow is not promised. “I lost a friend…she was really young…which made me realize that life is short,” Barachi shares softly. “My Mom was also a big influence. The most important things to her are her health, the health of family and her faith in God. To be raised by a woman like that is very humbling. I’m reminding people to forgive, show respect and spend quality time with people you love. When they’re gone, all you have are the memories. I hope everyone enjoys all of my songs but ‘Important’ is the one I want everyone to hear.” Underlining that emphasis, Barachi is translating the song into several languages. Barachi Lucien was raised in the 7th Day Adventist church where he sang tenor in the choir eventually becoming a soloist. His mother, Sally, gave him the name Barachi (which means “Lightning of God”) from the book of Matthew in the Bible. His brother Asser (a painter) gave Barachi a guitar for his 15th birthday. The first song he wrote was a gospel offering but soon after he started writing love songs. Self taught, unable to read music, Barachi developed a novel approach to writing. “I hear all of the parts in my head,” he muses. “I sing out the melody notes and the lyrics, beat box the rhythm, put it all down on my smart phone recorder then share it with my producer.” Barachi went through a few years of experimentation. Even while in college pursuing a business degree and the start-up of a small insurance company – money from which he funded early music endeavors – performing, composing and producing remained his focuses. He shot a YouTube video for an early indie foray into Trap/Hip Hop, “So Many Girls,” but anyone who can find it will see that he’s miles beyond that phase now. Following a period of obsessive focus and research into the art and science of songwriting, Barachi chiseled the broad reaching sound listeners are mesmerized by today. “When I first started writing it was very personal,” Barachi concludes. “Now I cater to what I think the majority of an audience would like. Would a girl feel this if she heard it in the car with a baby screaming in the back seat? Would a guy be cool listening to this song with his girl? When I came to ‘Cali’ to finish Therapy, the atmosphere sparked even fresher ideas. It made me realize I’m going to have to do more traveling. It takes my writing to another level…and I do want a Grammy.”